The invention relates generally to the field of electrical power converters and inverters. More particularly, the invention relates to an enhanced human interface module for motor drives.
Power inverters and converters typically employ power modules to create a desired output voltage waveform, which is used to power various devices, such as motors and other equipment. Power modules such as motor drives are generally manufactured to be suitable a wide range of applications. Therefore, a typical motor drive usually includes general-purpose hardware and software components that provide the motor drive with a high degree of versatility. Before putting the motor drive into service, the motor drive may be custom programmed with the desired operating characteristics. The programming of the motor drive may be accomplished by providing several operating parameters that are customized to obtain the performance desired for the specific application. In some cases, the motor drive may be programmed by the motor drive manufacturer, the user of the motor drive, an original equipment manufacturer (OEM), system integrator, or other service provider. During its lifetime, a typical motor drive may be re-programmed several times to adjust to emerging needs. Moreover, from time to time, a motor drive may need to be replaced, and programming on the outgoing drive transferred or re-entered into the new system.
It may be advantageous, therefore, to provide an improved system and method for updating a programming configuration of a motor drive.